C.E.L.L. Assault Operative
C.E.L.L. Operatives are the foot soldiers of the C.E.L.L. employed by CryNet. They are sent into New York City to quarantine the Manhattan Virus in Crysis 2 and patrol the Liberty Dome in Crysis 3. Most C.E.L.L. operatives are not individuals except Commander Lockhart and Tara Strickland. Tactics In Crysis 2, they are commanded by Lockhart to find and kill Alcatraz throughout the campaign, however once Lockhart is eliminated, they become allies to Alcatraz. They usually flank the player, but they are mostly seen in a defensive stance along with fellow operatives. However when it comes to fighting Alcatraz and / or Ceph they are usually massacred. In Crysis 3, they report to an unknown C.E.L.L. commander. Just like in Crysis 2, they are easily massacred by Ceph forces. Equipment C.E.L.L. Assault Operatives wear camouflaged ceramic armour plating that is either black or white. Their helmets contain gas masks and coloured visors. They use military grade equipment like the SCAR, SCARAB, Marshall, Jackal, M12 Nova, Hammer, DSG-1, Feline, and HMG. They are also equipped with frag grenades. Variants in Crysis 2 There are five types of C.E.L.L. soldiers, each specialized for different combat roles. *C.E.L.L. Assault soldier White/Grey camouflaged armor, red-orange visor and black backpack. Uses assault weapons like SCAR, SCARAB, Feline, K-Volt, Grendel, Mk60, and the M12 Nova, the Hammer or the Majestic as their secondary weapon. Normal damage threshold. *C.E.L.L. Commander Black armor, extra-plated armor, blue visor and blue striped backpack. Uses assault weapons like SCAR or SCARAB along with M12 Novas or Hammers as their secondary weapon. Higher damage threshold than standard soldier. *C.E.L.L. C.Q.B soldier White ceramic armor, red-orange visor and no backpack. Uses the Marshall or Jackal and the Feline in various cutscenes. Also carries M12 Novas or Majestics as their secondary weapon. Normal damage threshold. *C.E.L.L. Heavy weapons soldier Black, red stripped, extra-plated armor, red-orange visor and red stripped backpack. Uses the SCARAB and JAW or the L-TAG. Higher damage threshold than standard soldier. *C.E.L.L. Sniper Black kevlar vest, night-vision goggles and grey camouflaged fatigues. Uses the DSG-1 with the Hammer, Majestic or Feline as secondary weapons. Lower damage threshold than standard soldier. Variants in Crysis 3 There are five types of C.E.L.L. soldiers, each specialized for different combat roles. Three sub variants exist but they are more or less cosmetic variations of the standard five. *C.E.L.L. CBRN These guys are not really meant for combat and are only seen in the first mission. They wear a pink hazardous environment suit and carry the Feline. They are really weak and most weapons will kill them in a few shots. They do not carry grenades. *C.E.L.L. Recon These guys wear green fatigue uniform with grey/white camo flak jackets and a black ski mask with blue visor. These guys deploy EMP grenades and will usually flank the player. They are not very durable compared to the Troopers and Enforcers. They mainly use weapons like the SCARAB, Feline, K-Volt, and the Marshall. *C.E.L.L. Trooper Standard C.E.L.L. grunts that are most common. They wear tanned colored uniforms with black armor, padding, yellow visor, and a backpack with an antenna. They use mainly the SCAR, Grendel, and can toss grenades. There are three sub variations of the troopers where one of them is classified "Team Leader" where they probably replace the role of the C.E.L.L. Commander from Crysis 2. These guys have a yellow padding on their right arm with the words "Team Leader" written on it, a visor mounted on their helmet and always carry drum magazine attachments on their weapons. The other two variants are more of less the same except they carry different ammo types on their uniforms. *C.E.L.L. Enforcer Heavily armored soldier with dark green camo uniform with extra-plated armor, armored helmet with red visor and a large green stripped backpack. They use most of the heavy human weapons such as the Jackal, Typhoon, L-TAG, Hammer, JAW and Mk60 along with grenades. They have a higher damage threshold than standard soldiers. *C.E.L.L. Marksman These guys are the long range units for C.E.L.L. in Crysis 3; their main role is sniping enemies from long distances. They wear dark green/blue uniform fatigues with little to no armor. They have a green night vision goggle in their left eye and a black ski mask. They mainly uses the DSG-1 or the Guass Sabot Gun with the Hammer as the secondary weapon. They have a lower damage threshold than standard soldiers. There are two variants: Ghillie & standard. The Ghillie variants are seen mainly in mission 3 where they are covered in a green Ghillie coat using the DSG-1. The regular versions are seen mainly in mission 5 towards the end using the Guass Sabot Gun. Trivia *Sometimes, dead C.E.L.L. Soldiers wearing C.Q.B armor that has black shoulder pads and black kevlar vests can be found on the floor. However, these C.E.L.L. Soldiers variants aren't encountered as entities in - game. *In the pre - release images and gameplay footage of Crysis 2 , there was only one variant of C.E.L.L. Soldier that wore commander armor with highly armored helmet that had blue eye slits instead of a complete visor. *'''I - Comm Chatter : '''Intercepted Communications Chatter Quotes *"Actual, this is five two. Perimeter breach in sector two alpha zero. We got two, maybe more hostiles. Send backup asap. over". *"This is not a drill assholes. Sweep through the perimeter. Drop anything that moves. Lets go, Lets go, Let's go!" *"Shoot him!" *"Move it up!" *"What the hell?" *"Hear that?" *"Actual, this is one delta. Hostiles in docking area two. Send backup NOW! This is WAY outside our remit". *"Lock him up!" *"Listen up! This is not an isolated report. Stay frosty. Watch each other's six, and lets take these bastards down. I want to be out of here in 15, got it?" *"Firing! Move to cover!" *"Huh? What's that?" *"Somebody back me up!" *"Suppressing! Over there!" *"Push across the bridge, watch your sectors!" *"What's going on here? I thought I saw something. I'll go check it out". *"There! Right there!" *"Actual, two four! HVT is at bridge area five delta six. Need backup! Over". *"Bravo! Get moving". *"Covering!" *"They're on the bridge! Set up that defensive perimeter now!" *"The entity known as prophet. You have breached lock-down protocol. Stand down immediately or you will be destroyed". *"The entity known as Prophet. That's YOU asshole! We have you in our sights. Stand down now or I will destroy you!" *"We will hunt you down, Prophet!" *"Move up and find him!" *"Lay down suppressing fire!" *"Man down, man down!" *"Casualty!" *"Eat it!" *"Use EMPS!" *"Alpha! Haul ass". *"Alright let's get this done. You know the drill". *"Target cloaked!" *"We can't afford to let our guard down on this one. He ain't a rebel". *"Nanosuit or not, I'm going to waste the motherfucker". *"Move out and stay sharp!" *"Weapons free! Move on his flank!" *"Firing". *"Give him hell!" *"Close in on him". *"He's blown past condition 3 security! Stay sharp". *"Stand by, EMP!" *"Throwing EMP!" *"Fire in the hole!" *"Frag out!" *"Come on, move it! The perimeter defense ends here! He cannot make it through us. Get in position. Call out your target. Let's take him down." *"Suppressing, move forward!" *"Check his last position." *"He's trying to hide. Let's go get him!" *"You can't hide forever , Prophet. We'll find you". *"Aw shit! GET IT OFF ME!" *"I got you covered". *"Lost a man!" *"Die ASSHOLE!" *"Watch your sectors, move and shoot". *"Gunslinger 2-1. Actual, enemy I-comm chatter indicates they're still in the area, how copy? Good copy. We're just coming up on the area now, over. Charlie team, take the lead". *"There he is! The asshole who took down the tower." *"He went invisible!" *"The fuck that come from?" *"Recon his last position". *"Where are reinforcements?" *"Come get some". *"Sierra two. Get into position now. Sierra three, sealing off west tunnel. Sierra two, in position. Anyone got eyes on? Call it in. Sierra three, negative. Negative, sir. Stay frosty. Those fuckers took out one of our towers. Ain't nobody done that before". *"Shit, Shit, Shit! He's over here!" *"Sierra two. Sierra three. Team up and close him now!" *"Taking fire!" *"Send reinforcements". *"Check the area where you last saw him". *"Engaging!" *"Don't let him slip through your fingers". *"Surrounding target!" *"Got your back". *"Watch your spacing". *"Hitman actual, this is Hitman four six. We are delta two zero, break. Do we have any updates on enemy movements, over?" *"You can't hide forever Prophet. We'll find you". *"Ah! Damn it!" *"Keep moving". *"Move up in force". *"Grenade!" *"Fireteam compromised. We need more support!" *"Turret destroyed!" *"Shoot him!" *"Actual, outbreak three three. Alamo! Alamo! Alamo!" *"Positive contact!" *"Blacktail oversight, Blacktail niner. Contact! HVT in Golf five. I say again, HVT in golf five. We need QRF support, over". *"Contact! Got eyes on target! Prophet!" *"Blacktail oversight, Blacktail eight. We got eyes on HVT in beta four. Request QTF support, ASAP over." *"Hold up. Must be seeing things". *"That's our guy. Prophet!" *"Blacktail oversight. We have eyes on prophet in quadrant delta six. I say again, delta six. Request immediate QRF, over". *"We're being hunted". *"He's using arrows". *"Charlie actual, this is checkpoint Heron. Prophet is trapped. Request fire support. Over". *"Grenade, get down!" *"On defenses. Stand by". *"Canvas the area where you last saw him". *"No shield, bitch!" *"Careful, he's cloaking". *"He's in the generator room. Lets go, lets go! This motherfucker's mine!" *"Charlie actual, this is Bigfoot. We have HVT cornered. Moving in for the kill". *"Damn it, I'm about to die! I need support." *"Charlie actual, this is Charlie Bravo! HVT has blown the generator. I say again, the generator is history". *"Ok. They're pulling guys outta the water everywhere north east of the dam-what's left of the dam. Sweep the area. I want bodies on dry land. Check for vitals. Resuscitate if you can". *"What? We're first responders now?" *"There he is! The asshole that blew the dam". *"Blacktail actual, HVT in beta six! Beta six!" *"Alpha, move up!" *"Come out and face us you pussy!" *"Ah! Fuck". *"Stay out of the open!" *"Any units alive? Shit!" *"Shit! He's there! Prophet's right there!" *"Oversight! Oversight! This is Blacktail niner. QRF! QRF! Over". *"Frag him!" *"Gundog oversight, this is Gundog 7. Kill team moving in to engage target. Over". *"Tango in the open! Call it in". *"Pin him down!" *"No sign of him". *"Get out there and find him!" *"Enveloping enemy position". *"Move forward. We're going to smoke him out". *"Listen up! The mortars will smash every atom in his body. Get down there and clean up the mess". *"You're never going to make it out of here. We're all going to die". *"Critical hit on the tower! All our defenses are down, fall back , fall back!" *"Tower four three six, theta two. We can't hold this position. We're gonna be over-run any minute. Enemy presence is - fuck! They're....Aaaaaa!" *"Break, break. This is Tower four three six. We're under heavy attack! Massive Ceph forces are heading in our direction". *"Tower four three six, this is ground unit theta one. We are fortifying defenses." *"Theta one, this is oversight. You have a large enemy force heading your way. I count 8...correction 10 units!" *"Tower four three six, we got some seriously tough fuckers to our front. Get some heavy ordnance on these bastards before they are right on top of us!" *"Tower defense is down by 60%. Casualties in the hundreds by now. What the fuck is going on?" *"I got movement, oh shit!" *"Where? What? What is it?" *"There! Stalkers!" *"Get the RPG" *"I'm under fire!" *"Can't move from here!" *"I'll pin him down, you close in". *"Get the hell out of there!" *"Nax, you crazy bitch! Don't open the gate! Prophet is still out there". *"We need more men up here!" *"Contact, sniper!" *"Turret compromised". *"Air defenses are down! Oh, we are in the shit now!" *"Overwatch, we need fucking reinforcements!" Category:CELL Category:Enemies Category:Crysis 2 Enemies Category:Crysis 3 Enemies